STRUCTURE OF KRYPTON ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Naturally occurring krypton is made of six stable isotopes, like the Kr-78, Kr-80, Kr-82, Kr-83, Kr-84, and Kr-86. Note that two of which might theoretically be slightly radioactive, plus traces of radioisotopes that are produced by cosmic rays in the atmosphere. STRUCTURE OF Kr-72, Kr-74, Kr-76 Kr-78, Kr-80, Kr-82, Kr-84, Kr-86, AND Kr-88 WITH S =0 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must study the diagram of Kr-86 of my STRUCTURE OF Kr-78, Kr-80, Kr-82, Kr-83, Kr-84 AND Kr-86 . Particularly the structure of these nuclides is based on the structure of Kr-72 with S = 0 having 35 protons and 35 neutrons. In this group we see that the protons can form blank positions for receiving extra neutrons of opposite spins making two bonds per neutron, but in the unstable structures of Kr-74, and Kr-76 the small number of extra neutrons cannot give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Kr-78, Kr-80, Kr-82 Kr-84 and Kr-86 the great number of extra neutrons (from 6 to 14) having two bonds per neutron are able to give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Whereas the two more extra neutrons of the unstable Kr-88 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds unable to overcome the nn repulsions. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Kr-90, Kr-92, Kr-94, Kr-96, AND Kr-98 WITH S = 0 The structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on the unstable structure of Kr-88 because the more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of Kr-88 make single bonds leading to the decay. For example the unstable Kr-98 with S = 0 has 10 more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of Kr-88 with S = 0 ' ' STRUCTURE OF Kr-81, Kr-83, AND Kr-85 In my STRUCTURE OF Kr-83 we explain why the stable structure of Kr-83 has S = +9/2. Thus in the absence of two neutrons of positive spins we conclude that the unstable structure of Kr-81 with S = +7/2 is based on the stable structure of Kr-83 with S = +9/2. That is, the total spin of Kr-81 is given by S = +9/2 -2(+1/2) = +7/2 On the other hand the Kr-85 with +9/2 has two more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of Kr-83. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Kr-73, Kr-71, AND Kr-69 In a careful study of the diagram of Kr-86 we see that when the deuteron p34n34 with S =+1 goes to the sixth horizontal plane of positive spins to make horizontal bonds with n11p11 the change of spin gives S = -2. Then in the presence of one neutron with positive spin we get the structure of Kr-73 with S = -3/2. That is, the total spin of Kr-73 is given by S = -2 + 1(+1/2) = -3/2 Therefore in the absence of neutrons we get the structures of Kr-71 and Kr-69. For example in the Kr-71 with S = -5/2 we have two absent neutrons of positive spins. That is the total spin of the Kr-71 is given by S = -3/2 - 2(+1/2) = -5/2. STRUCTURE OF Kr-75, Kr-77, Kr-87, Kr-89, Kr-91, Kr-93, Kr-95, Kr-97 AND Kr-99 Similarly using the diagram of Kr-86 we see that when the deuteron p35n35 with S = -1 goes to the first horizontal plane of positive spins to make horizontal bonds with p1n1 the change of spin gives S = +2. Then in the presence of one neutron with positive spin we get another structure of Kr-73 with S = +5/2. Under this condition we see that in the presence of extra neutrons the structure of the above nuclides is based on the new structure of Kr-73 with S =+5/2. For example the Kr-99 with S = +3/2 has two extra neutrons of negative spins and 24 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is the total spin of the Kr-99 is given by S = +5/2 + 2(-1/2) + 0 = +3/2 Category:Fundamental physics concepts